A Longa Espera
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: *COMPLETA* Continuação de "A Longa Noite"


Rio de Janeiro, 18 de março de 2002.

****

Título do Fanfic: A Longa Espera (continuação de "A Longa Noite")

****

Autora: Flora Fairfield

****

E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com

****

Disclaimer: "Os personagens desta história são de propriedade de seus respectivos criadores e empresas e não há intenção alguma de obter lucro através desse conto que se destina unicamente à diversão dos fãs."

Categoria: Monstro da semana

****

Classificação: Livre

****

Sinopse: Doggett seqüestrado. Scully e Reyes devem fazer o possível para resgatá-lo. Enquanto isso, o mistério continua. E a espera começa conforme todos devem aguardar que os seus destinos se revelem.

* * *

"Precisa-se de bilhões de anos para criar um ser humano. E ele só precisa de alguns segundos para morrer."

(Jostein Gaarder, no livro "Maya")

"A tragédia maior de todas quantas há debaixo do sol é a de que todos têm o mesmo destino." (Ecl 9, 3)

"Verifiquei que a sabedoria é superior à loucura assim como a luz sobrepuja as trevas." 

(Ecl 2, 13)

* * *

****

A Longa Espera

John abriu os olhos lentamente. Ainda estava vivo. Isso o consolava, mas não era suficiente para tranqüilizá-lo. Não enquanto o seu destino permanecesse tão incerto. Ao seu redor, tudo estava escuro. Quase tanto quanto se seus olhos nunca tivessem realmente aberto. Tentou erguer-se. Estava deitado no chão e o máximo que conseguiu foi se apoiar na parede. Levou a mão à cabeça e encolheu os joelhos. Aos poucos, as lembranças iam voltando a sua mente. Aquela confusão de sons, de luzes, tudo fazia com que sua cabeça doesse. Ainda não podia acreditar em todas as coisas fantásticas que presenciara. Ansiava por explicações, mas estava sozinho no momento, em um quarto tão escuro que ele não tinha sequer idéia do seu tamanho nem de como era sua mobília. Estava sozinho, fraco e ferido. Sangue saía de um corte que tinha na testa. E estava sem sua arma. Mas essa ele já havia perdido há algum tempo. Antes de ser levado para aquele quarto. Ele se lembrava.

Ficou assim, sentado contra a parede por alguns minutos, sem saber o que fazer até que a porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente. Ele não tinha nem mesmo percebido onde ficava a porta antes. Por uns breves instantes, um pouco de claridade penetrou no aposento, mas seus olhos estavam tão acostumados com a escuridão que eles se fecharam involuntariamente e os músculos do seu rosto se contraíram. Quando percebeu, a porta estava cerrada de novo e a luz sumira. Ele, entretanto, não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

Eles podiam sentir o carro sacudindo. Do lado de fora, tudo estava um caos, mas não havia tempo para ficar paralisado ou aterrorizado. Doggett tentou abrir a porta lateral. Não tinha certeza se era a idéia mais inteligente, mas pelo menos era melhor do que ficar parado. A porta, entretanto, estava travada. Ele gritou para que a abrissem, mas não foi atendido. O carro subitamente parou de balançar. Amy virou-se para trás e pegou com agilidade uma maleta que estava perto do vidro traseiro. Dentro dela, havia uma arma. Mas não era uma arma comum. Parecia adaptada para disparar estacas de madeira.

- Mas o quê...?! – começou Doggett, mas foi interrompido.

- Pegue sua arma – ordenou ela – Pode não ser a mais adequada, mas é melhor do que nada.

Sentiram um outro tranco. Dessa vez como se algo estivesse sobre o teto do carro.

- Robert! Cuidado! – gritou Amy para o homem do volante que estava tão preocupado em tentar fazer o carro andar que mal percebeu as garras que penetravam do teto bem em cima da sua cabeça. Conseguiu abaixar por muito pouco. O homem no banco do carona apanhou a sua arma e começou a atirar através do teto do carro. Doggett o imitou. Enquanto disparavam, eles ouviam um ou outro guincho. Nada que lembrasse longinquamente um ser humano.

Amy ajoelhou-se no banco do carro e quebrou o vidro traseiro. O barulho fez com que os outros se virassem e eles puderam ver a criatura que se aproximava. Parecia humana e ainda assim era monstruosa. Sem hesitar, Amy disparou um tiro certeiro. A criatura tombou e ficou imóvel no chão. John permitiu-se um segundo de felicidade, mas logo foi puxado de volta para a realidade.

Robert finalmente conseguiu fazer o carro andar. Ele arrancou rápido e a outra criatura, a que estava no teto do carro, foi pega desprevenida e caiu rolando pela rua.

A tensão continuava no ar. Do lado de fora, os outros veículos também estavam sendo atacados. Apenas um deles conseguia mover-se livremente e estava tentado ajudar um outro. O quarto carro estava um pouco mais afastado e já pegava fogo. Na rua, alguns padres corriam, uns carregando armas como a de Amy, outros carregando armas comuns, lutando ou tentando de proteger. Deviam ser, provavelmente, do carro que ardia em chamas.

Sem aviso, Robert deu marcha ré e voltou para ajudar também os outros. Eles não podiam simplesmente fugir, abandonando todos. Se aproximaram rapidamente do carro que estava parado e se emparelharam. Robert destravou as portas. Havia dois padres se protegendo atrás do carro e atirando. As balas cortavam o ar, zunindo perto dos ouvidos deles. Perto demais na opinião de Doggett. Ele já estava completamente abaixado no carro, mas ainda se sentia longe de estar em segurança. Amy abriu a porta do seu lado e chamou pelos padres que estavam na rua. John não pôde ouvir o que ela gritava em meio ao som dos tiros disparados. Tudo estava um caos.

A única coisa que percebeu foi que Amy, assim que terminou de falar, deu um pulo para perto dele e um outro homem entrou pela porta, batendo-a. O carro arrancou, então, com tamanha velocidade que John bateu com o rosto na poltrona da frente, mas não chegou a se machucar. A sua arma, contudo, escapuliu da sua mão para baixo do banco. Era impossível alcançá-la, principalmente, com o automóvel fazendo curvas de um lado para o outro para se desviar dos obstáculos.

O Agente Doggett não conseguia enxergar muito bem através do pára-brisa. Tudo passava rápido demais. Robert dirigia como um louco, mas eles ainda não tinham se afastado muito quando do nada surgiu bem na frente do carro, parado na rua, um homem. 

Se tivesse tido tempo para pensar, Robert provavelmente não tentaria se desviar, imaginando que aquilo não era realmente um homem. Mas, surpreendido, ele reagiu com seus instintos e girou rapidamente o volante para a direita. Na velocidade em que estavam, isso foi um erro fatal.

Ele perdeu o controle do carro, que girou duas vezes na pista e depois capotou violentamente. Dentro do veículo, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. John sentiu primeiro a força centrífuga empurrando-o contra a lateral do carro. Por alguns instantes, teve a nítida sensação de que seria esmagado. Depois, foi a gravidade que se inverteu e ele bateu com a cabeça no teto. Sua testa começou a sangrar.

Por um momento, tudo parou, tudo ficou em suspenso. Um silêncio mortal envolveu a noite e uma calma ilusória parecia reinar. No carro, os passageiros mal se moviam. Estavam atordoados demais, feridos demais. Da mesma forma, entretanto, que essa tranqüilidade veio, ela foi embora. 

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Doggett sentiu duas mãos dolorosamente geladas o puxando para fora do carro sem a mínima delicadeza. Não viu o dono das mãos. Na realidade, não viu mais nada. Depois de sacudir para um lado e para o outro, de bater com a cabeça duas vezes e de ver coisas que nunca imaginara existir, a violência que usaram para arrancá-lo do carro foi demais para suas forças e ele perdeu a consciência.

****

Uma hora e meia depois

Doggett podia ouvir a respiração de mais uma pessoa no quarto. Uma respiração pesada, preocupada. Aos poucos, começou a vislumbrar uma silhueta parada ainda perto do local onde a porta se abrira.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta – Quem está aí? – dessa vez gritou. Novamente, contudo, a silhueta não respondeu. Ouviu apenas um murmúrio, um ruído bem leve e depois, apenas o silêncio.

Colocou-se em guarda, mas a silhueta não dava sinais de que sairia do lugar. Doggett olhava fixamente para ela, tentando reconhecer um gesto, um movimento qualquer. Tentou mais uma vez perguntar quem era, mas de novo não teve resposta. Conseguiu levantar-se lentamente, ainda apoiando suas costas na parede. A silhueta não pareceu se preocupar com o que ele fazia, mas mesmo assim, John não podia deixar de se sentir tenso. A atmosfera do quarto estava pesada, quente. Ele podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo. Podia imaginar até as batidas do coração do seu companheiro de quarto.

Ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na silhueta. Cada vez ficava um pouquinho mais fácil enxergá-la. Era uma mulher. Isso Doggett já podia perceber. Estava com o cabelo preso numa trança.

- Amy? – perguntou – Amy, é você?

Mais uma vez, sem reposta.

- Amy! – disse dando um passo à frente. Ele estava convencido de que era ela. Mas a silhueta continuou sem dar um passo e sem abrir a boca. Estava ocupada, com as duas mãos mexendo na fivela do seu cinto. John não tinha entendido por que até que ela conseguiu puxar com força o pino de metal da fivela. De um lado, ele era absolutamente normal, mas do outro, ele estava muito afiado. Era pequeno, de uns quatro centímetros e fino, mas com uma das pontas realmente afiadíssima.

O agente imaginou que aquilo pudesse servir para eles tentarem abrir a porta, mas logo percebeu que essa não era a intenção de Amy.

Ela olhou por alguns segundos para a pequena arma e em seguida, decidida e sem emitir nenhum som, aproximou a parte afiada do seu pulso esquerdo e o cortou.

- Não! – gritou o agente Doggett, mas antes que ele pudesse impedir o sangue já jorrava do braço dela e, sem nem cambalear, Amy procurava o outro pulso para fazer o mesmo. Mas John correu em sua direção, agarrou o seu braço direito, que estava com a arma e fechou firmemente sua mão ao redor do pulso esquerdo para estancar o sangue.

Amy, contudo, não desistiu facilmente. Ela tentou lutar, chutando e se debatendo, e os dois caíram no chão. O agente continuava com sua mão sobre o pulso dela e a arma tinha rolado para longe. Aos poucos, Amy foi desistindo. Parou de lutar e se deixou ficar deitada no chão, chorando baixo.

John, então, sem soltar o pulso dela, rasgou um pedaço do tecido da sua camisa para fazer um curativo. O corte havia sido profundo e mesmo depois de amarrar, dando duas voltas, o tecido sobre o ferimento, ele continuou fazendo pressão com as mãos para que o sangramento estancasse. Amy continuava chorando copiosamente. O agente se perguntava por que, é claro, mas não tinha certeza se era o momento de fazer essa pergunta em voz alta. Ele mesmo estava exausto. Não sabia como tinha tido forças para correr e impedi-la. De um jeito ou de outro, esse esforço estava agora cobrando o seu preço.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou ela baixinho entre as lágrimas – me desculpe...

- Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas – respondeu ele, sendo meio despertado do seu cansaço.

- Você não entende... não... como poderia? Não deveria ter me impedido – Doggett sentiu uma vontade incrível de esbofeteá-la. Então ele salva a vida dela e o que é obrigado a ouvir depois é um 'você não deveria ter me impedido' ao invés de um 'muito obrigada'? Mas a raiva não durou muito. Ele olhou novamente para ela, deitava no chão, chorando, uma criatura completamente indefesa e sentiu pena. Ela tinha razão sobre ele não entender o porquê e algo o dizia que aquele estado de fragilidade não era comum naquela mulher e que realmente só algo muito grave a levaria àquela atitude extrema.

Desistiu, então, do sermão e disse:

- Eu vou entender se você explicar.

Um leve sorriso passou pelos lábios de Amy e ela se virou olhando diretamente para ele. Ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você nunca acreditaria – falou.

- Normalmente, eu concordaria com você, Amy, mas diante das circunstâncias, eu só posso dizer que em toda a minha vida eu não me lembro de nenhum outro momento no qual eu estivesse mais propenso a acreditar. Se há uma hora certa, essa é ela.

- Muito bem – disse Amy, então, tentando enxugar seus olhos com a mão direita – Acho que você tem o direito de ouvir a minha história, Agente Doggett.

Ela procurou se erguer, mas estava ainda fraca. O sangramento ainda não tinha estancado completamente. John a ajudou, levando-a até a parede para que ela pudesse se sentar apoiando as costas. Amy encolheu os joelhos e colocou o cotovelo sobre eles, com o braço para cima, para que seu pulso ferido pudesse ficar acima da cabeça. Ela estava um pouco tonta. Sua pele estava bastante pálida. Doggett olhou para ela e sugeriu que talvez fosse melhor deixar a história para depois. Estava com medo de que ela não fosse suportar, mas a verdade é que ela mesma não estava preocupada se viveria ou morreria. Ainda não tinha deixado de querer morrer. Só achava que deveria contar sua história antes. Afinal, o Agente Doggett não fora arrastado para aquele quarto por sua própria vontade, ele não tinha se envolvido naquilo tudo por querer e agora, por causa dos erros dos outros, "dos meus erros", Amy pensava, era bastante provável que ele acabasse morrendo. O mínimo que ele merecia e infelizmente tudo o que Amy podia oferecer era o conhecimento, um pouco de luz para aquela história sem pé nem cabeça. Quem sabe assim, entendendo, ele pudesse aceitar melhor o seu destino.

* * *

Doggett olhou para a mulher na sua frente com olhos pensativos. Apenas uma mente extremamente criativa ou extremamente louca – ou ambos – poderia inventar uma história como aquelas. E a verdade é que, mesmo sem entender muito bem seus próprios motivos, ele não acreditava que ela fosse nenhum dos dois. Ele já estava na sua profissão há muito tempo. Podia dizer quando alguém estava mentindo ou delirando. Na maioria das vezes, conseguia distinguir entre a loucura e a realidade. Mas o que acabara de ouvir...

A única conclusão a que chegara examinado cuidadosamente o relato assim como a expressão da testemunha é que ela realmente acreditava naquilo. Mentira ou não, era uma história muito antiga que havia sido contada a ela e da qual ela nunca duvidara. Repassando mentalmente os acontecimentos da noite, Doggett imaginava se no lugar dela seria capaz de duvidar. Mas, do lugar dele, nada era uma certeza. Uma coisa, entretanto, estava clara: o motivo; o porquê dela tomar uma decisão tão radical e agir de forma tão definitiva. O destino que a esperava era, na opinião dela, bem pior do que a morte pura e simples.

Amy começara contando a ele sobre sua infância. Sobre como ela havia estudado sempre num internato católico já que seu pai estava constantemente viajando e sua mãe morrera no parto. Sempre houve um mistério rondando o pai dela e o que ele fazia. Quando pequena, ela não entendia e a verdade é que, hoje, daria qualquer coisa para continuar sem entender. Um dia, contudo, quando ela ainda era uma adolescente, o pai que permanecera até então como uma figura ausente, quase que mitológica na vida dela, a tirou do colégio e explicou tudo.

Quando ela ouviu pela primeira vez, também não acreditou, também não levou muito a sério. Tudo era muito distante da sua vida para fazer diferença. Quando pôde ver, entretanto, tudo mudou.

O seu pai explicou como há muito, muito tempo, no ano de 1658, a família deles era composta por camponeses na Inglaterra. E como numa noite de inverno a paz foi perturbada na pequena casa onde eles viviam: o chefe da família, sua mulher e o filho recém-nascido.

A criança, pobre coitada, ficou órfã naquela noite, pois uma das muitas criaturas amaldiçoadas que vaga pela terra nas horas mais escuras entrou na casa e decidiu então o destino de todos com suas próprias mãos, com sua própria sede. 

À mãe, ela reservou a pior das mortes: aquela que começa com a promessa de vida eterna e acaba se revelando um suplício eterno. Até a própria criatura veio a reconhecer isso quando seus dias nesse mundo finalmente acabaram. Mas, na época, ela ainda estava fascinada com as possibilidades que a juventude sem fim pode oferecer e via isso como uma benção e não como uma maldição. Era cruel e destemida, a criatura. E, ao mesmo tempo, se achava generosa por permitir que outros compartilhassem de sua inigualável sorte. Tenhamos pena dela por sua ignorância e sua estupidez.

Ao pai, ela reservou não a morte, mas sim uma vida torturante e de torturas, uma existência consumida pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança. É claro que a criatura levava uma vantagem imbatível nessa guerra: a imortalidade; e, por isso, aquele pai que gastara todos os seus dias numa perseguição infrutífera, criando seu filho em meio ao medo e ao mal, arrancou deste a promessa de que, daí em diante, nenhuma geração da família levaria sua vida tranqüilamente até que o responsável, aquele que havia perpetrado o pior dos males, não mais existisse sobre a terra. "E desde então, nós temos vivido desse forma", disse ela. Não demorou muito para que eles descobrissem outras pessoas que conheciam a verdade e eles acabaram se unindo a elas, a uma organização dentro da Igreja que tem como objetivo caçar as criaturas. "Nós somos agora chamados de Neo-inquisidores. Mas já recebemos outros nomes no decorrer da história". O pai de Amy trabalhava para eles, mas não era exatamente um deles. Ela, entretanto, tinha escolhido se tornar uma freira, e era realmente membro da organização. "Na época, meu pai achou que eu quis isso porque assim o meu comprometimento seria maior", disse ela por entre as lágrimas, "Mas isso não é verdade. Você não entende, Agente Doggett, como eu não entendi até ver, até presenciar os atos cruéis que um ódio tão antigo quanto este pode gerar. Eu tive tanto medo! Era tanto ódio... E ao mesmo tempo, eu não poderia quebrar em vida a promessa que já foi feita. Uma vez que você sabe a verdade, não há como ignorá-la, não se pode voltar atrás, não se pode esquecer. E eu não poderia dormir tranqüilamente sabendo que havia dado às costas a tantas gerações que se sacrificaram antes de mim". As lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos. Enquanto ela falava, Doggett tinha a impressão de que ela estava a ponto de desmaiar, mas ele não tinha forças para impedir que ela continuasse. Permaneceu, então, impassível, ouvindo até a última palavra. "Eu entrei, então, para o convento para que a minha vida fosse a última a ser sacrificada. Para que não houvesse uma geração depois de mim a lutar e a sofrer desse mesmo ódio imortal. Eu mesma, contudo, entrei na guerra. E aprendi, aos poucos, a odiar. Não é difícil odiá-los, apesar de eu não ter certeza se é o mais certo. Mas o que eu odeio acima de tudo é o destino deles; uma sorte cruel e irônica, amaldiçoada e abençoada, ao mesmo tempo temida e amada; uma sorte à qual eu não gostaria nunca de ser condenada".

Ela olhou então para o Agente Doggett com olhos límpidos e profundos. Ele sabia. Entendeu que havia sido precisamente esse destino que fora prometido a ela. E Amy preferira, então, escolher a morte a deixar-se transformar naquilo que mais odiava. John sabia que ela não estava brincando sobre suas convicções.

"Você já deve imaginar agora quem era o homem – se é que eu posso usar essa palavra para descrevê-lo - no cemitério. Foi ele o responsável pela morte do meu pai. E pelas mortes de tantos outros!... Mas eu o matei finalmente. Ele queria morrer. Eu fiz um favor a nós dois; e achei que com isso estaria finalmente livre: o ódio morreria com ele. Cá estamos nós, contudo, para provar o contrário. Talvez agora o ódio só morra comigo", completou com uma expressão pensativa. "O meu erro, entretanto", continuou com a voz mais firme, "foi deixar o cemitério antes que todas as evidências tivessem sido consumidas pelo fogo. A chuva apagou as chamas e deixou um corpo cheio de enigmas para você. Eu também não deveria, é claro, ter deixado cair o velho crucifixo que pertenceu ao meu pai. Sinto muito, Agente Doggett. Se não fosse por isso, você não estaria aqui. Eu nunca tive a intenção de ser responsável por tanto mal. Eu realmente sinto muito".

Depois disso, ela ficou em silêncio. Achava que já havia respondido a todas as perguntas, mas isso não era verdade. John ainda tinha algumas já engatilhadas na sua cabeça. Quando ela finalmente terminou de falar, contudo, não pôde ignorar o estado em que estava, ainda pálida, ainda fraca. O sangramento estava controlado, sim, mas quanto sangue ela havia perdido ele não poderia dizer. Estava preocupado que ela não sobrevivesse. Temia que ela desmaiasse, pois não poderia fazer muito por ela ali, naquele quarto abandonado por Deus. Sentia que de certa forma a única coisa a se fazer era esperar. Esperar até que o futuro finalmente se revelasse diante dos olhos deles. E ao mesmo tempo em que chegava a essa conclusão, se revoltava contra ela. Cada célula do seu corpo era definitivamente contra ele ficar parado, simplesmente esperando que a morte chegasse. Cada célula do seu corpo o mandava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Quando viu que as pálpebras dos olhos dela piscavam mais lentamente, ficando por mais tempo fechados a cada vez que ela piscava; que sua pela estava fria e um pouco pegajosa; e que sua testa e suas mãos suavam, Doggett se deu conta da urgência da situação. Chamou por Amy, obrigando que ela voltasse a um estado um pouco mais alerta e deitou-a cuidadosamente no chão de novo. Olhou ao redor no quarto procurando enxergar algo que pudesse servir de almofada para que ele pudesse elevar os pés dela um pouco, mas tudo continuava na mais completa escuridão. Uma escuridão quase sobrenatural. Eu ele não via nada.

Olhou novamente para Amy. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por ela no momento. E ficar parado esperando não ia ajudar muito. Foi, então, tateando pelo chão até o lugar onde os dois tinham lutado. Procurava pela arma dela que caíra no chão enquanto ela a segurava. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la. Ela tinha ficado perto daonde eles mesmos caíram.

Levantou-se, então, e, lembrando-se do lugar onde a porta se abrira, caminhou até ele. O chão parecia bastante liso, sem tapetes nem qualquer outro obstáculo. Não esbarrara em nenhuma mobília até o momento.

Chegando na porta, tateou até encontrar a maçaneta. Ali a escuridão era ainda pior. Examinou com os dedos e com o pouco de visão que aquele breu lhe permitia a fechadura e, examinado também a arma em si, achou que poderia destrancar a porta. O que ele precisava, então, era de informação antes de se embrenhar num lugar desconhecido, sem ter nem a sombra de um plano em mente.

Voltou, então, cuidadosamente até Amy. Ela ainda estava consciente, esperando.

- Amy – chamou ele com a voz bem baixa.

- Sim – respondeu ela, abrindo mais os olhos.

- Amy, você esteve lá fora. Eu preciso que você me diga onde nós estamos e quantas pessoas estão nos vigiando.

- Você não está pensando em fugir, está? – perguntou ela sobressaltada.

- É claro que eu estou. Você por acaso prefere que nós fiquemos aqui, esperando?

- Esperar é tudo o que nos resta fazer, Agente Doggett. Fugir é impossível.

- Como você sabe? Já tentou?

Ela sorriu. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava falando.

- Amy – continuou – De um jeito ou de outro, nós estamos perdidos. Não há como piorar a situação. Ficar aqui ou tentar fugir são duas soluções equivalentes. Eu escolho, então, a segunda opção.

- Você só vai conseguir se torturar um pouco mais, John. Acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito – afirmou ele – Mas como você mesma disse, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse pelo seu erro, então o mínimo que você me deve agora é a sua ajuda.

Ela não tinha resposta diante desse argumento. Era a mais pura verdade.

- Muito bem. Você tem razão – disse se levantando de novo e se sentando de frente para ele – Tem toda a razão do mundo.

- Então, diga-me: onde estamos e quantas pessoas há nos vigiando?

- Nós estamos em um quarto no segundo andar de uma casa de três andares. É uma casa rica e respeitável, com certeza. Pelo menos por fora. É provável que não haja ninguém plantado do lado de fora desse quarto especificamente para nos vigiar. Não é necessário na opinião deles. As suas habilidades vão além do que você pode imaginar. Esse próprio quarto em si está sendo afetado por elas.

- Como? – perguntou Doggett.

- Você não acha que essa escuridão aqui é devida apenas à falta de iluminação, acha? – respondeu ela – Porque não é.

Doggett achou melhor não perguntar o que a gerara então. Já tinha tido surpresas demais para uma noite só.

- E quanto ao número de criaturas na casa – continuou ela – isso eu não sei. E nem sei onde todos estão. Provavelmente por toda a casa.

- Por que eles não te mataram antes? – perguntou John.

- Porque – falou ela com um sorriso irônico – não é somente a morte que eles têm em mente para mim e eles parecem estar esperando a chegada de alguém que fará as honras da casa.

- E quanto a mim?

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente essa mesma pessoa que decidiu o meu destino é quem vai decidir o seu.

Doggett olhou para ela desapontado. Tinha de certa forma alguma esperança de que as notícias não seriam tão ruins.

- Mas não se preocupe – disse ela numa voz bem fraca. Sentia-se por demais cansada – eu lhe garanto que o seu desfecho não será menos cruel do que o meu. Nós não tivemos muita sorte em sermos pegos. E eles não são populares por sua misericórdia.

- Por quê? – perguntou Doggett frustrado.

- Porque eles se divertem com o sofrimento alheio – respondeu ela, sem entender muito bem a pergunta.

- Não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Por que eles resolveram nos seqüestrar?

- Isso eu não sei, John. Nem mesmo eu tenho todas as respostas.

* * *

Não havia tempo para ficar especulando sobre os possíveis motivos. A hora de esperar havia acabado. John ergueu, então, Amy nos seus braços porque não achou que ela estivesse com a aparência de alguém capaz de caminhar. Ela chegou a protestar com uma voz fraca, mas não foi ouvida. Quando percebeu, estava já diante da porta. O Agente Doggett colocou-a, então, cuidadosamente deitada de novo no chão e, ajoelhando-se, começou a tentar abrir a porta.

****

2h35min

Scully e Reyes ainda se entreolhavam. A princípio, a história toda podia até parecer falsa, absurda, mas não era necessariamente perigosa para eles. O Agente Doggett deveria estar em sua casa, tranqüilamente deitado assistindo à televisão e não seqüestrado por Deus sabe quem. De uma hora para a outra, tudo mudou de figura e a noite realmente começou a ficar arriscada.

No escritório, o homem chamado Robert ainda estava de pé, apoiando-se agora na parede. Parecia deveras cansado e ferido. O Padre James estava de pé também, diante do outro, parecendo absolutamente perplexo.

- Mas como?! – exclamou ele – Como isso foi acontecer?

- Nós fomos atacados. Não esperávamos por nada desse gênero – respondeu Robert, abandonando repentinamente sua expressão exausta e demonstrando uma grande força interior – Nós estávamos vindo para cá. Tínhamos encontrado o agente do FBI, Doggett era o seu nome – as duas agentes estremeceram diante da confirmação definitiva – Ele próprio já havia sido atacado...

- Atacado? – interrompeu Reyes preocupada. Robert olhou novamente em direção ao Padre buscando orientação.

- Ele estava bem, se é isso que quer saber – respondeu ele finalmente – Nós cuidamos dele e cuidamos também da atacante. Amy, então, reconheceu o nome. Ela sabia que era um dos agentes que estavam procurando por ela. Por isso, fez tanta questão de que nós tratássemos dele e o trouxéssemos conosco. Foi exatamente quando estávamos saindo do convento, entrando nos carros, que eles surgiram. Foi completamente inesperado – acrescentou visivelmente perturbado – eles não deveria saber daquele lugar.

- Não se culpe, Robert – disse delicadamente o Padre James – Vamos, não há tempo a perder – e virando-se para as agentes – Vocês podem nos acompanhar – e notando que elas estavam a ponto de fuzilá-lo com mil perguntas – Por favor, não há tempo para gastarmos conversando. Não posso responder às suas perguntas agora. Apenas venham conosco e observem. Posso ler em seus olhos que qualquer tentativa minha para mantê-las aqui seria inútil apesar dessa solução ser provavelmente a mais sábia, portanto, eu não vou tentá-la. Sigam-me agora e perguntem depois.

Dito isso, Padre James virou-se e, amparando Robert, voltaram pelo mesmo corredor que os levara todos até a sala. Monica e Scully engoliram momentaneamente as várias perguntas que queriam fazer. Elas não podiam deixar de concordar que aquela não era a melhor hora para pedir explicações. Estavam preocupadas e queriam fazer o possível para encontrar o Agente Doggett o mais rápido possível.

Na frente delas, os dois padres caminhavam a passos largos. Robert, apesar da aparência debilitada e de, a princípio, ter recebido o amparo do Padre James, andava agora sozinho. Demonstrava uma incrível resistência física. O cansaço e a fraqueza que aparentara anteriormente pareciam vir do seu estado de espírito. Agora, ele estava concentrado e disposto e, assim, seu corpo parecia alerta e capaz.

Eles seguiram em linha reta até entrarem novamente na nave da Igreja. As velas ainda enchiam o lugar de luz, mas desta vez as agentes não ficaram impressionadas. Tinham algo muito mais importante com o que se preocupar. Tudo estava mortalmente silencioso. Um silêncio opressor, acusador. O ruído dos passos das quatro pessoas no assoalho soava como trombetas, chegava a incomodar os ouvidos, como um barulho insuportável.

Padre James se aproximou do altar e contornou-o. No chão, havia uma escada que descia para o subsolo da igreja. Ela tinha um corrimão baixo e ficava praticamente escondida, mas não era uma passagem secreta. Qualquer pessoa poderia ter acesso a ela. Os padres começaram a descer, degrau por degrau, e as agentes os imitaram.

Embaixo, o ambiente era escuro e úmido. Havia apenas umas duas, talvez três velas acesas e elas não eram nem de longe suficientes para iluminar a cripta. Conforme descia, Scully ia percebendo um lugar empoeirado, mal cuidado. O oposto de todo o resto da igreja. Ela não pôde deixar de imaginar se isso não seria na realidade uma artimanha, algo propositadamente planejado para manter as pessoas longe dali. Quando a escada terminou e ela colocou seus pés no chão de terra batida, gastou um minuto para olhar ao redor. As paredes eram cinzas e velhas. Pareciam maciças, feitas de pedras. A cripta era redonda, não muito grande, e os túmulos, velhos e também empoeirados, eram sempre decorados com várias esculturas também de pedra e ficavam ao longo da parede. Todo o centro do ambiente ficava livre, exceto pela sujeira e pelos insetos. Scully olhava para o chão e via aqueles pequenos seres rastejantes se insinuando por cima do seu sapato. Sacudiu um pouco os pés e fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. "Mulder já me levou a lugares piores", pensou. Mulder... A lembrança dele veio por um segundo a sua mente. "Onde você está?"... Não, era melhor não perguntar. Melhor não pensar. Abriu os olhos de novo. Deu um leve suspiro e trouxe sua mente de volta para o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. No momento, era o Agente Doggett quem precisava de ajuda. 

Na sua frente, o Padre James parou por um segundo diante de um dos túmulos. Na penumbra que reinava, Scully não conseguiu ver exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Aparentemente, ele estava mexendo em uma das esculturas, mas ela não viu qual. Padre James se afastou, então e, um instante depois, o túmulo começou a se deslocar para trás com um estalo. No chão, diante dele, revelava-se agora uma outra escada e os padres começaram novamente a descer.

Ninguém falava nada. Monica e Scully se entreolharam mais uma vez antes de prosseguir. Essa escada, ao contrário da outra, era nova e bem cuidada. Estava impecavelmente limpa e descia em caracol para um ambiente pequeno, porém bastante iluminado. Quando Scully chegou perto do fim da escada, olhou para as luminárias presas na parede estarrecida. A luz que brilhava não era de velas e sim de energia elétrica. Lâmpadas. Lembrou-se de que o Padre havia dito sobre nada naquela igreja ter mudado em duzentos anos. Ele obviamente estava mentindo. Ela estremeceu. Se ele estava mentindo sobre isso, poderia ter mentido sobre outras coisas também. Aquilo tudo poderia ser uma simples e eficaz armadilha. Por muito pouco não deu meia volta e subiu novamente para a nave, mas a sua frente a Agente Reyes já havia terminado de descer a escada e não poderia voltar a subi-la rapidamente. Estava à mercê deles. Com isso em mente, Scully terminou de descer o último degrau, mas ficou num estado de alerta, pronta para qualquer coisa. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que ela pensou...

* * *

A sala onde a escada terminava era redonda como a cripta, porém de dimensões muito menores. As paredes eram todas completamente brancas, lembrando um hospital de tão limpas. Atrás da escada, elas se abriam numa porta, também branca, e foi através dessa porta que Scully viu o que não esperava encontrar.

Um enorme ambiente retangular se abria diante dos olhos deles. Os quatro se aproximaram da sala, e as agente puderam ver melhor do que se tratava. O seu teto, a princípio, era de uma altura normal, mas logo ele de elevavam como se ocupasse todo o espaço de onde eles estavam até o nível do chão da igreja. As paredes estavam cobertas de estantes de livros. Muitos livros. Era uma biblioteca de deixar qualquer outra com inveja. E os livros pareciam velhos e raros. Mas eram as únicas coisas velhas por ali.

O piso da sala brilhava. No meio, havia várias mesas dispostas em volta de uma grande mesa redonda central. Havia computadores e telefones e impressoras e vários outros aparelhos que Scully não conseguia reconhecer. Havia também pessoas. Não chegavam a ser muitas. Umas dez ou doze, talvez. Mas do outro lado da sala, mais uma porta se abria e algo dizia a Scully que aquelas não eram as únicas pessoas do lugar. Estavam todos alvoroçados na sala. Andando de um lado para o outro, ocupados. Alguns pareciam estar procurando informações, quem sabe. Outros pareciam estar se preparando para algo. Todos eram padres. Em vários deles, as agentes podiam notar uma cruz azul pintada no rosto, interceptando-se sobre o olho direito. Outros tinham-na desenhada nos coletes que usavam. Em cima da grande mesa redonda, havia o que parecia ser uma arma, adaptada de alguma forma, Scully não conseguiu perceber exatamente como.

Assim que eles transpuseram a porta e entraram no lugar, os que estavam lá dentro pararam por um instante o que faziam e olharam em direção ao Padre James. Só depois que este acenou com a cabeça, eles retornaram às suas tarefas. O Padre foi em direção à mesa redonda. As agentes o seguiram. Elas já estavam mais do que impacientes. Até o momento, tinham atendido o pedido dele e não fizeram pergunta alguma, mas aquilo já passava do limite. O parceiro delas estava perdido e elas precisavam saber o que tinha acontecido e o que estava acontecendo para poderem fazer algo. Não teriam nunca imaginado descobrir embaixo da igreja uma organização como aquelas. Nem mesmo Monica que acreditara na história do Padre esperava por algo parecido. Scully, então, que se mantivera pouco crédula, estava mais do que desconfiada. Ela não poderia mais ficar simplesmente esperando que as coisas se resolvessem, que alguém de repente tivesse a brilhante idéia de explicar aquilo tudo. Não havia tempo para isso. Não havia tempo para esperar pela boa vontade daqueles padres enquanto o Agente Doggett estava em perigo. Era preciso agir. Ela apertou, então, o passo atrás do Padre e, antes que ele tivesse tempo para dizer qualquer coisa, ou fazer qualquer outro pedido, começou:

- O que significa isso? Que lugar é esse?

- Agente Scully...

- Não! Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz pedindo delicadamente pr'eu ficar calada. Não me interessa quem você é, quem vocês são, eu quero respostas e é melhor você começar a dá-las agora mesmo!

Todos na sala pararam e olharam em direção à agente diante desse rompante. O próprio Padre, contudo, não se mostrou por demais perturbado. Era como se já esperasse que isso fosse acontecer. Ele deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se de Scully e disse em voz baixa:

- Eu já lhe disse. Eu já disse tudo o que vocês precisam saber – falou apontando também para Monica – para entender esse lugar. Eu compreendo que vocês não tivessem idéia de que nós tivéssemos uma estrutura tão bem organizada. Mas a verdade é que vocês não deveriam estar aqui. Estão apenas porque eu sei que querem achar o seu amigo e, se eu não permitisse a sua presença, acabariam por nos atrapalhar. Eu prefiro tê-las como aliadas pois nós queremos a mesma coisa. Não duvidem nem por um segundo de que o que cada pessoa nesta sala está fazendo é tentar achar o agente Doggett e Amy. Apenas deixem-nos fazer o nosso trabalho.

- Então nós devemos estar gratas por você ter permitido nossa presença aqui e ficarmos caladas e fora do caminho? É isso?

- Sim, Agente Scully. Você entendeu precisamente – disse, virando-se e começando novamente a se dirigir para a mesa.

- Eu sou uma agente federal e um agente federal foi seqüestrado – replicou Scully – Você não tem o direito de me impedir de investigar.

- E você não tem a mínima idéia sobre com que está lidando. Você não sabe como encontrá-los, como combatê-los ou como matá-los – disse o Padre com uma voz dura, mas ainda baixa – Quer investigar? Muito bem! Dê meia volta e vá investigar da forma que você achar melhor. Mas enquanto vocês duas estiverem aqui dentro, são as minhas regras que valem. E eu sugiro que, se vocês realmente querem seu amigo vivo e são, obedeçam-nas! Caso contrário, são absolutamente livres para ir embora – terminou ele, finalmente elevando um pouco o tom.

Novamente, todos pararam para observar. Não pareciam estar nem um pouco satisfeitos com a presença das duas estranhas. Especialmente quando essas estranhas questionavam seu líder desse jeito. Na opinião deles, elas não tinham nenhum direito de reivindicar nada. Não tinham sequer o direito de estar ali. O Padre finalmente chegou à mesa, onde logo outros padres vieram para falar com ele. Mostravam papéis, às vezes, e pareciam estar discutindo idéias. Scully permaneceu a uma certa distância e não ouvia o que eles falavam. Monica se aproximou dela devagar. Assistira à cena sem abrir a boca. Scully não entendia por quê.

- Eu não acho que ele esteja mentindo, Dana – disse quase num sussurro.

- Então está tudo bem para você? Ficarmos aqui, paradas, sem fazer nada? – respondeu a outra também sussurrando.

- Eu admito que não é a melhor das soluções. Mas a verdade é que eu não saberia por onde começar a procurar. E essas pessoas sabem.

- Então nós devemos esperar até que eles achem o Agente Doggett?

- Sim.

- Só isso? Como você pode se conformar?

- Eu não gosto disso da mesma forma que você não gosta, mas que remédio?

- Eu não sei... – murmurou Scully com uma expressão de incredulidade. Olhou bem para a Agente Reyes. Depois olhou para o Padre James com Robert e outros ao seu redor. Eles continuavam conversando. Pareciam preocupados, mas ao mesmo tempo animados. Um padre se aproximara um pouco antes com o que aparentara ser uma boa notícia. Scully balançou a cabeça devagar em sinal de negação. Não, não poderia ficar. Mesmo se acreditasse piamente, ainda assim não poderia ficar ali esperando até que pessoas que ela não conhecia e em quem ela não confiava achassem o agente que ela aprendera a respeitar e a quem devia a vida.

- Sinto muito – disse para Reyes e fez menção de se dirigir para a saída. Monica, contudo, segurou o seu braço e apontou para a mesa. Robert estava vindo na direção delas.

- Agentes – disse quando chegou perto – eu entendo que vocês não estejam no melhor dos humores agora, mas eu vou precisar que vocês me sigam e – fez um sinal para impedir que as duas começassem a falar – por favor, deixem-me dizer o porquê: nós achamos que conseguimos localizar Amy e o Agente Doggett através de um dos nossos contatos...

- Acham ou conseguiram? – perguntou Monica,

- Nós não temos porque duvidar da nossa fonte – respondeu ele – Agora, vocês precisam vir comigo para que eu possa dar-lhes alguns equipamentos essenciais caso queiram ir conosco quando formos resgatá-los.

Scully e Monica se entreolharam. Ele não precisaria falar duas vezes. Aquilo era tudo o que elas queriam. Mesmo Scully esqueceu momentaneamente as suas desconfianças e o fato dela não ter realmente idéia de quais fontes tinham dado a informação ou sequer se havia sido mesmo assim que eles descobriram o local. Ela não se lembrou nem mesmo de perguntar onde era o cativeiro. Diante da possibilidade concreta de encontrar e salvar o Agente Doggett, ambas apenas seguiram Robert através da grande porta que Scully notara assim que entrara na sala.

* * *

A construção subterrânea era mais complexa do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Anos devem ter sido necessários para que se chegasse a algo daquelas proporções. E, tirando o ar moderno e a sofisticação das aparelhagens, Scully não duvidava que o local em si existisse também há muitos anos. Provavelmente tantos quanto os da Igreja como um todo. Havia certos traços na arquitetura, certos detalhes na decoração que deixavam isso bem claro.

Robert as guiou por um corredor largo e bem iluminado. A luz do sol podia não chegar ali embaixo, mas ninguém poderia em sã consciência dizer que aquele era um lugar sombrio. Pelo contrário, cada cantinho parecia inundado com luz. Sem dúvida alguma, um projeto interessantíssimo. Várias portas se abriam para aquele corredor. Muitas estavam fechadas, mas algumas deixavam entrever outros ambientes, outras salas. Nada especial podia ser visto em nenhumas delas, exceto talvez o fato de que todas as outras poucas pessoas com quem as agentes cruzaram ou que estavam nessas salas vestiam batinas ou hábitos. Havia pouquíssimas mulheres. Apenas duas ou três, mas todas eram freiras.

Não demorou muito e Robert as fez entrar numa porta à direita no corredor. Elas ainda não tinham chegado ao seu fim e estavam curiosas sobre o que mais haveria pela frente, mas não tiveram escolha. O quarto onde entraram parecia uma sala de armamentos, só que todas as armas ali não eram comuns.

- Essas são armas adaptadas às nossas necessidades – explicou Robert – Não é possível matá-los como matamos seres humanos. Os tiros podem retardá-los, mas não vão destruí-los.

- E como podemos matá-los, então? – perguntou Reyes.

- Cortando suas cabeças ou queimando-os – ao ouvirem isso, as agentes se entreolharam, lembrando-se do caso de assassinato que as levara até aquele lugar. Nenhuma das duas, contudo, comentou nada. Elas pensariam nisso depois, quando John e a Srta. Holmes fossem libertados – Mas uma estaca no coração – continuou Robert – é suficiente para imobilizá-los. Prestem atenção nisso: apesar de imobilizados, eles não estarão mortos. As estacas não devem ser removidas em hipótese alguma. Entenderam?

Claro que elas haviam entendido. Depois disso, o padre entregou a cada uma delas uma arma como a que Scully tinha notado em cima da mesa, adaptada para disparar estacas de madeira, e ensinou-as rapidamente a usá-las. Havia outras armas lá, diferentes, mas essas foram as únicas dadas a elas. Além disso, ele deu a cada uma um colete especial e avisou para que elas não tivessem medo de atirar, pois seus oponentes com certeza não teriam.

Scully e Reyes vestiram os coletes e saíram do quarto carregando as armas, mas não voltaram para o salão principal. Ao contrário, seguiram alguns passos à frente no corredor e viraram à esquerda, entrando no que parecia ser uma garagem.

Lá, havia um pouco menos de dezoito homens, todos aparentemente vestidos e preparados para uma verdadeira batalha. Nas roupas de todos, podia-se ver marcada sempre a mesma cruz azul e dessa vez todos e não só alguns a traziam também pintada no rosto.

O Padre James se aproximou. Ele ainda estava com a sua batina.

- Tudo está pronto, então? – perguntou Robert.

- Sim, tudo está mais do que pronto. Vocês já podem ir.

Robert acenou com a cabeça e começou a se dirigir para um dos carros, acompanhado das agentes.

- Que Deus os acompanhe – elas puderam ouvir o Padre dizer antes de irem embora.

Depois disso, ninguém falou mais nada. Apenas entraram nos veículos e partiram. No caso de Scully e Reyes, sem nem mesmo saber para onde.

* * *

Scully recostou na poltrona apreensiva. O carro começou a se mover lentamente. Logo que deixou a garagem, contudo, começou a ganhar velocidade. A incerteza da situação a incomodava profundamente. Todo o seu corpo estava tenso, sua mente estava alerta. Fechou os olhos por um momento e não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco enjoada, como se seu estômago estivesse revirado ou como se tivesse batido com a cabeça e acordado num outro mundo. Ela se perguntava como podia ter se deixado levar por aquela história toda. Sentia-se um tanto quanto boba, um tanto quanto louca. Temia que estivesse sendo enganada e que, quando o carro parasse, encontrasse um destino diferente do prometido. Ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como poderia ter deixado de acreditar. Não com tudo o que lhe havia sido mostrado. No fundo, estava apenas com medo. Medo por si mesma, já que ela não estava mais sozinha e não podia dispor da sua própria vida como bem entendesse; medo pelo Agente Doggett e medo pela Agente Reyes. Os três estavam inocentes naquilo tudo e foram envolvidos sem querer, sem pedirem, em algo que ia além do imaginável. "Como se eu já não tivesse conspirações e organizações secretas suficientes para uma vida inteira", pensou, "Para duas vidas inteiras", corrigiu.

Ao seu lado, a Agente Reyes parecia ainda mais preocupada. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o Agente Doggett e, se ela tinha alguma dúvida de que estava fazendo a coisa certa para encontrá-lo, não deixava transparecer no seu rosto. Estava decidida e temerosa ao mesmo tempo, mas na sua opinião estava fazendo a única coisa que podia e estava disposta a ir até o fim.

O tempo que o carro levou até finalmente parar foi uma tortura para ambas. Pareceu uma espera infinita, durante a qual elas permaneceram abandonadas aos seus próprios pensamentos, aguardando e temendo em antecipação pelo que estava para acontecer. Quando, por fim, a espera acabou, contudo, a tensão aumentou e os corações disparam. Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Não havia mais como desistir. O único caminho possível seguia para a frente e isso era assustador.

****

3h58min

Um leve estalo foi ouvido. Amy virou a cabeça em direção à porta tão preocupada quanto estava interessada. Saindo daquele quarto os problemas dos dois só iriam aumentar. Se é que isso era possível. De qualquer forma, uma vez que a porta estivesse aberta, eles estariam indo atrás dos problemas e não mais o contrário. Ela estava fraca e preferia ficar parada, esperando pela morte. O Agente Doggett, contudo, não estava disposto a permitir isso. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Era compreensível. Talvez se a situação fosse diferente, ela estivesse lutando tanto quanto ele, tentando tanto quanto ele. Mas não era esse o caso.

John mal pôde conter uma leve exclamação de alegria quando percebeu que havia conseguido destrancar a porta. Não tinha sido tão difícil quanto ele imaginara que seria. Ao contrário, fora até fácil demais na opinião dele. Mas não era hora para discutir isso. Voltou-se para Amy, então, e passou um dos braços dela ao redor dos seus ombros. Ela ainda estava fraca, mas quando ele perguntou se ela queria que ele a carregasse, ela negou veementemente. Tinha muito orgulho para isso. Assim, juntou as forças que ainda lhe restavam e, apoiando-se no Agente Doggett, ergueu-se do chão. Os dois caminharam, então, até a porta lentamente, passo por passo. John esticou a mão até a maçaneta. Girou-a cuidadosamente. O leve rangido provocado pelo movimento seguinte pareceu aumentado em milhares de vezes naquele silêncio absoluto. Por um segundo, os dois acharam que seria impossível que ninguém tivesse ouvido o barulho, mas, em seguida, olhando para a frente, perceberam que esse seria o menor dos seus problemas.

Em meio à tensão, Amy começou a rir. John olhou para ela surpreso, sem entender nada. Bem diante dos seus olhos, tampando completamente a passagem, erguia-se um parede toda pintada de branco, como se a porta fosse simplesmente um item de decoração e não houvesse saída do quarto.

- Você entrou por essa porta... – disse completamente perplexo. Amy continuava rindo – como?...

- É muito simples – respondeu ela, parando um pouco, mas ainda com uma expressão divertida – essa parede não existe de verdade. É um truque.

Doggett permaneceu incrédulo. Estendeu sua mão esquerda, que estava livre, e tocou de leve na parede. Ela estava ali. Fria e lisa. Ele podia vê-la. Podia senti-la. Não era um truque.

- John, isso não vai adiantar – disse Amy.

- Essa parede é real – replicou ele.

- Não, ela não é. Você pode senti-la, mas dificilmente ela poderá nos impedir de passar. Se isso acontecer, então nós estamos ainda pior do que eu imaginei.

- Como assim?

- O que eu quero dizer é que é necessária uma habilidade muito desenvolvida para criar uma parede ilusória que possa realmente nos impedir de passar. Já é ruim o suficiente você poder vê-la e senti-la ao mesmo tempo. Confie em mim, John. Apenas, dê um passo para a frente e nós estaremos no outro quarto.

Doggett olhou para a parede desconfiado. Ele achava que a única coisa que iria conseguir se desse um passo à frente como Amy pedira era um galo na testa. Por isso, não seguiu o conselho imediatamente. Ficou ainda por alguns segundos observando a superfície branca que se erguia bem diante do seu rosto. Depois, olhou para Amy novamente. Ela continuava pálida. Estava calada, respeitando o seu momento de dúvida, mas era óbvio nos olhos dela que ela não duvidava. Doggett gostava dela. Apesar de tudo, ela não se escondera dele, ela fora franca desde o primeiro momento e isso fazia com que ele quisesse confiar nela. Não era algo intencional, nem muito consciente. Era apenas um inexplicável sentimento de confiança. De cumplicidade até, depois de tudo o que ela lhe contara. Decidiu, então, pelo menos tentar. Se acabasse simplesmente com um galo na cabeça, bem, paciência. Esse não seria o pior dos males no momento.

O Agente Doggett, então, levantou vagarosamente o seu pé do chão e colocou-o à frente. Para sua surpresa, metade do seu pé se encontrava agora do outro lado da parede. Ele olhou surpreso para Amy e ela murmurou com um sorriso "Oh, homem de pouca fé...". Ele não pode deixar de esboçar também um meio sorriso. Mesmo diante de tantos absurdos. Ele completou, por fim, o passo, com Amy ao seu lado, ainda se apoiando no seu ombro e, assim, que sua cabeça também atravessou a parede, ele se viu num cômodo completamente diferente. Virou-se instintivamente para trás, para ver se a parede continuava ali, mas Amy chamou-o com sua voz fraca e o fez olhar para frente.

O quarto onde estavam parecia uma espécie de ante-sala. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, e estava luxuosamente decorado com pesados tapetes cobrindo cada centímetro de todas as paredes. Não se via janela alguma no cômodo. Provavelmente também devia estar coberta por um dos tapetes. A decoração era feita em cores alegres e vivas, bem vermelhas, nada de sombrio ou escuro. Nada que remotamente lembrasse a noite fria do lado de fora. No meio do quarto, parada de pé, estava uma mulher.

Doggett a observou cuidadosamente antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Estava usando uma saia comprida, vermelha, com uma blusa branca. Suas mãos estavam cheias de anéis, seus pulsos, rodeados de pulseiras e pendurado em seu pescoço havia um grande e pouco discreto colar de ouro e esmeraldas. Os seus cabelos eram cacheados e negros assim como os seus olhos grandes e brilhantes, e o tom de pele indicava uma origem mediterrânea. Era uma bela mulher sem dúvida, que sorria de uma forma sedutora. Amy, contudo, não estava fascinada nem encantada. Ela ficara ainda mais pálida no momento em que viu a mulher ali, parada. Mas não pareceu surpresa, contudo. Era como se já esperasse que ela estivesse ali e lutasse contra o medo que ela inspirava.

A mulher colocou uma das mãos na cintura. Com a outra, ajeitou cuidadosamente o cabelo atrás da orelha. Havia algo nela. Uma beleza que ia além da imaginação. Doggett não pôde deixar de perceber o incrível poder de sedução que aquela criatura possuía. Se o momento fosse outro, é bem possível que ele também saísse vítima dela. Mas estava temeroso demais, alerta demais, tinha visto demais.

- Eu pensei que vocês dois fossem ficar lá dentro para sempre – disse a misteriosa mulher finalmente, sem abandonar o sorriso – Bem, já era tempo. Em algumas horas, a alvorada vai chegar, minha querida – disse se dirigindo à Amy – Mas não se preocupe. Todos os preparativos já foram feitos. Quem tinha de chegar, já está aqui e a sua espera finalmente terminou.

Doggett olhou para Amy. Ela estava mais pálida do que nunca. Suas mãos tremiam. Todo o seu corpo estava estremecido. Aquelas palavras soaram como um punhal sendo enfiado no seu coração. Tanto John quanto ela conheciam bem demais o significado daquele discurso para permanecerem impassíveis. O destino finalmente os alcançara. E nenhum dos dois conseguia vislumbrar nenhum pingo de esperança naquela situação. Um milagre era a única coisa capaz de salvá-los agora.

* * *

A rua estava silenciosa. Extremamente silenciosa. A noite continuava fria. Fria e escura. Os homens moviam-se cuidadosamente, sem emitir nenhum ruído. Scully tinha a impressão de que até mesmo o som da sua respiração diminuíra frente àquela ausência de qualquer outro barulho. Era como se o seu corpo soubesse que um mínimo deslize agora poderia seria fatal. Monica caminhava ao seu lado. Ela também estava quieta. Sua respiração, entretanto estava pesada, preocupada. Scully sabia muito bem como ela se sentia. Como era não saber se a pessoa com a qual você mais se importa no mundo está viva ou morta, sofrendo ou não. Era um peso terrível sobre os ombros.

A rua estava parcamente iluminada. Ela mal conseguia vislumbrar as casas. Pareciam todas grandes e ricas. Quase mansões, na realidade. Dispostas distantes umas das outras. Havia bastantes árvores também, o que dificultava ainda mais a visão. Fora isso, não havia sequer um poste de iluminação pública. A única luz ali era a da lua e, nesta noite, ela não seria suficiente. Parecia o lugar perfeito para quem quer se esconder: um canto escuro e deserto num bairro rico e respeitável. Os padres não pareciam surpresos com isso. Nem pareciam se incomodar com a escuridão. Scully não sabia qual das casas era a que eles procuravam, mas ela não podia deixar de pensar que eles estavam se expondo demais. Que poderiam estar sendo observados naquele exato momento. Aparentemente, contudo, ninguém mais compartilhava desse preocupação. "Eu quero acreditar" pensou ela "que eles sabem o que estão fazendo".

E eles sabiam.

* * *

A mulher misteriosa os conduziu através de um corredor um tanto quanto estreito até uma sala maior e melhor iluminada. Parecia a sala principal da casa. Ou pelo menos uma delas. Toda a casa era decorada da mesma forma extravagante e colorida. Nada ali parecia triste, exceto talvez um certo quê de melancolia, de abandono que flutuava no ar, envolvendo tudo e todos.

Logo que chegaram, a mulher sorriu levianamente para eles e saiu por uma porta que ficava no lado direito da sala. Antes que o Agente Doggett pudesse manifestar os seus pensamentos, Amy virou-se para ele e disse resignada:

- Nem pense, John. Nem sonhe com isso. Nós não vamos conseguir fugir daqui.

- Mas... – começou ele. Não terminou de articular a frase, contudo, pois a mesma porta abrira-se novamente e por ela entraram algumas pessoas.

- Ela tem razão – disse uma delas – Agora não há escapatória.

Além da mulher misteriosa apenas mais três pessoas tinham acabado de entrar na sala: dois homens que vestiam preto e tinham faces pálidas e olhares frios; e uma outra mulher. Fora ela que falara.

Os homens entraram silenciosamente. Não pareciam interessados em dizer nada, mas observavam com avidez, com sede até, com um desejo, uma expectativa quase incontroláveis. A mulher, ao contrário, parecia bastante controlada. Bastante calma. E ainda assim, o mesmo desejo, a mesma urgência brilhava em seus olhos.

- Meus queridos convidados, – disse ela com uma voz suave – por favor, sentem-se. Que tipo de anfitriã acham que eu sou? – completou, caminhando até o bar que tinha no canto da sala. Pegou um copo e derramou nele uma dose de uísque.

John teve uma vontade louca de fazê-la engolir o convite para sentar e o "queridos convidados" que ela tinha proferido, mas sabia que Amy estava fraca demais ainda. Assim, ajudou-a, então, meio a contragosto, a se sentar numa das poltronas e ficou de pé ao lado dela. A mulher logo se virou para eles novamente e estendeu o copo com uísque para ele, num sinal de oferecimento. Doggett não se mexeu. Sequer piscou.

- Não creio que nós sejamos seus convidados – disse friamente.

- Tem razão. Vocês não são. Mas ela é – respondeu a mulher olhando para Amy.

- Não, não sou!

- Sim. Você é a convidada mais especial que poderia entrar nessa casa, minha querida. A mais especial. E você nem tem idéia disso – falou a mulher, se aproximando de Amy e olhando fixamente nos seus olhos – Você que só conhece metade da sua história, você que devotou sua vida para nos destruir e que logo se tornará uma de nós, você que eu amo e odeio, a quem eu quero dar a morte e a vida ao mesmo tempo... você que é minha inimiga e minha filha...

- O quê! – exclamou Amy levantando-se da poltrona – Sua o quê?

* * *

Conforme caminhavam, Scully foi percebendo que o grupo estava cada vez menor. Silenciosamente, grupos de padres iam se separando, se embrenhando entre as casas, pulando grades, como gatos sorrateiros. Ninguém dizia nada. Parecia uma dança há muito ensaiada, onde todos já sabiam bem demais os seus papéis. A agente se sentia uma intrusa, de certa firma, despreparada e no escuro. Estava ficando cansada das pessoas fazerem as coisas deixando-a de fora... Mulder já fizera o suficiente disso nas investigações, muitas vezes agindo pelas costas dela. "Tudo bem que isso não me impediu de me apaixonar por ele" pensou. Mas isso era só um detalhe.

Alguns passos à frente e estavam apenas mais dois padres juntos com ela e Monica. Um deles era Robert. Ele parou e olhou para trás, esperando pelas agentes. Quando elas se aproximaram, ele disse:

- Nós vamos precisar atravessar essa casa – e apontou para o lado – para chegarmos na rua certa. Nós estamos próximos. Bem próximos; Sigam, mas não façam nenhum barulho.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta, ele foi em direção à casa. Havia um muro não muito alto cercando a propriedade. Os quatro pularam sem fazer muito ruído. A casa estava escura e silenciosa e eles logo começaram a circundá-la.

* * *

- Minha filha – respondeu a mulher calmamente. Doggett não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Amy havia dito que sua mãe morrera no parto, mas de alguma forma aquelas palavras fizeram sentido aos ouvidos da freira porque ela estremeceu e estendeu o braço ainda sujo com o sangue que saíra do ferimento do pulso buscando apoio em John. Ele segurou a mão dela e olhou para mulher com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Oh, desculpe-me. Ela já entendeu, mas realmente eu não vejo porque você deveria também entender tudo assim, de uma vez. Explique para ele, minha querida, explique...

Doggett virou-se, então, para Amy. Ela olhou para ele com olhos marejados e uma expressão exausta.

- Você se lembra – começou com uma voz fraca e baixa – da história que eu contei? – ele acenou positivamente – de como tudo começou? Então – continuou – é ela.

John alternou olhares primeiro para a mulher que estava parada na frente dos dois e depois para Amy que continuava com um aspecto lamentável. Ela ainda não havia entendido.

- É ela – disse novamente a freira com uma voz ainda mais fraca – Foi com ela que tudo começou. Foi por causa dela que tudo começou.

* * *

- Ali – disse Robert. Scully olhou na direção que ele apontava – É aquela a casa.

Na escuridão não era possível notar muitos detalhes. Na realidade, via-se apenas um vislumbre, e a casa parecia como todas as outras. Também estava vazia, silenciosa e deserta. Os quatro se agacharam, escondendo-se atrás da cerca da propriedade que tinham acabado de invadir. Scully permaneceu em silêncio, tensa. Monica perguntou sussurrando:

- E agora?

- Agora, nós esperamos.

- Esperamos o quê?

- O sinal – Robert sussurrou de volta.

* * *

Num estalo, John finalmente entendeu.

- Isso mesmo – continuou a mulher – Não precisa ficar envergonhada, minha filha. Você não nasceu de mim, do meu útero. Mas nasceu da minha descendência. Não se envergonhe das suas origens. Você sou eu e eu sou você.

Amy ainda estava de pé, segurando firmemente a mão do Agente Doggett, como se estivesse a ponto de cair se a soltasse. Ela não falou nada. Continuou parada, quieta, mas a expressão nos seus olhos deixava claro o quanto aquela notícia a ferira. John não podia deixar de admirá-la por conseguir ficar de pé. O que ele não sabia era que, naquele momento, ela estava tirando quase toda a força que demonstrava dele. A mulher continuou:

- Vocês todos, mortais, são muito prepotentes, filha – seus olhos estavam cheio de raiva – Vocês logo se convenceram de que eu tinha sido eternamente amaldiçoada e que, portanto, eu precisava de salvação e de vingança. Alguém por acaso se preocupou em me perguntar se eu estava mais ou menos feliz desse jeito??? – perguntou olhando furiosamente para Amy – Não! Claro que não! Para quê? É óbvio que eu deveria estar infeliz! Agora, olhe para mim, Amy, olhe bem e me diga se eu pareço infeliz?? Pareço? Claro que não. O que você acha que eu teria preferido? Uma vida inteira de trabalho, cuidando dos seis ou sete filhos que eu provavelmente teria, sempre no escuro, nunca tendo o direito de falar, apenas obedecendo: primeiro ao meu pai, depois do casamento ao meu marido e depois da morte dele aos meus próprios filhos??? E tudo isso para morrer aos cinqüenta, se eu tivesse sorte, e ser enterrada para sempre na terra úmida e escura daquela igrejinha no fim do mundo? Não, muito obrigada. O que aconteceu comigo foi uma benção. E em retribuição o que vocês fizeram? Perseguiram o meu mestre e finalmente o mataram. Você o matou – sua voz estava de novo baixa, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam de ódio.

- Ele queria morrer – disse Amy – Você não perguntou a ele o que ele queria? – perguntou com uma ironia que dificilmente seria perdoada.

- E quem não ia desejar a morte no lugar da vida que vocês deram a ele? Uma perseguição constante. Um verdadeiro inferno. Ele sabia que, não importa quantos de vocês ele matasse, sempre haveria outro, e outro, e outro... Claro que ele queria morrer... Mas isso não importa. E apesar do meu caminho ter se separado do dele há muito tempo atrás, eu vou agora vingá-lo, pois foi ele o responsável pela melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida. De um jeito ou de outro, essa história toda termina hoje, pois não haverá outro descendente nessa família infeliz.

* * *

Robert levou a mão ao ouvido. Só então Scully percebeu a pequena escuta que havia ali. Ele se virou para os outros, então, depois de alguns segundos, e disse com uma frieza e uma tranqüilidade impressionantes:

- É hora. O sinal já foi dado – e, olhando para as agentes – Sigam-nos e tenham cuidado.

Scully pensou em William. Em Mulder... Depois olhou para frente, afastando esses pensamentos. Não havia tempo para isso. A hora de agir havia finalmente chegado.

* * *

- Pelo menos com uma coisa nós duas concordamos – disse Amy – não haverá outro descendente nessa família. Não se depender de mim.

- Vê? É por isso que eu não posso simplesmente te matar, querida. O hábito a tornou resignada demais, tranqüila demais, confortável demais diante da idéia da morte.

- Se você acha que eu me sinto confortável diante da morte, então você não sabe o que está falando. Eu apenas acho que em algumas situações ela é a saída mais adequada.

- Sim – disse a mulher olhando para o pulso de Amy – Isso eu posso ver. E é exatamente porque a morte não te amedontra que eu escolhi outro destino para você. Que tal a maldição eterna? Pois é a ela eu vou te condenar.

Amy apertou um pouco mais a mão do Agente Doggett. Ele estava se sentindo inútil ali, impotente, isso o revoltava. Até o assustava de certa forma. Ele não estava acostumado a isso. Não gostava disso. Pensou que, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Amy não fosse agüentar, mas, ao contrário, ela manteve-se firme e respondeu calmamente:

- Eu estou pronta para enfrentar o meu destino.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos acabar com essa conversa tola. Vocês – disse dirigindo-se aos dois homens que entraram com ela e que estavam em silêncio até o momento – podem levá-lo já – e apontou para o Doggett – como o prometido.

- Não! – disse Amy dando um passo à frente – Deixe-o ir embora! Se você me quer, então deixe-o ir!

- Amy... – começou John, segurando-a pelo braço – não!...

- Querida – interrompeu a outra com a voz cheia de ironia – não sonhe. Eu não estou brincando aqui. Podem continuar... – mas ela foi interrompida antes de terminar a frase. Do andar de baixo, veio um grito. Todos permaneceram em silêncio por uns dois segundos, paralisados, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Essa calma, entretanto, durou mesmo só alguns instantes. E, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as luzes se apagaram na sala e outros gritos se seguiram cada vez mais perto.

* * *

Tudo estava quieto enquanto eles iam caminhando na escuridão. Scully sabia que aquele silêncio não ia durar muito. Eles se aproximavam da casa que Robert havia indicado antes como a casa que eles procuravam. Viram os outros, em pequenos grupos também, se aproximando devagar. Eles se dirigiam para os fundos da propriedade.

- Agentes – sussurrou Robert – usem isso – e entregou a elas o que pareciam dois óculos de visão noturna.

- Mas... – começou Reyes.

- Não, não discutam. Vocês duas descem aqui – disse apontando para a entrada do porão da casa – A caixa de luz fica aqui embaixo. Eu quero que vocês desliguem a luz e depois saiam e fiquem aqui fora, escondidas.

- Robert...

- Não discutam. Eu já falei. O que vocês vão fazer é imprescindível. Agora, vão! – sussurrou.

"Perfeito", pensou Scully, "Ele arranjou uma ótima maneira de nos manter afastadas da ação", e completou, "e do perigo". A Agente Reyes ainda hesitou por um segundo, mas quando viu que Scully já se dirigia para onde Robert apontara, ela a seguiu.

As duas abriram a porta para o porão silenciosamente. Não estava trancada. Dela, saía uma escada estreita e escura. As duas colocaram os óculos e desceram devagar. O porão estava sujo e mal-cheiroso. Antes que elas pudessem olhar ao redor e descobrir a caixa de luz, começaram a ouvir os barulhos da luta no primeiro andar. Não era nada ainda que se pudesse notar a não ser que se ouvisse com atenção.

Scully parou por um segundo tentando apurar melhor os ouvidos, mas Reyes a chamou, encostando em seu ombro. Ela vira a caixa de luz. As duas caminharam na sua direção com um cuidado extremo. Havia muitas coisas jogadas por ali e elas não queriam chamar atenção.

A Agente Reyes abriu a caixa de luz e as duas examinaram por um segundo os interruptores. Já estava pronta para desarmar o disjuntor quando as duas ouviram um grito estridente vindo da casa. Monica hesitou por um segundo, dois no máximo. Depois, fez o que devia. Na casa, a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

Elas se viraram, então, prontas para subir de novo as escadas, mas antes que pudessem dar um passo, perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhas.

* * *

A escuridão tornava tudo ainda mais assombroso. O medo parecia então algo palpável. Estava óbvio na respiração de cada um deles. O ar na sala estava pesado. Ninguém se moveu por um segundo. Estavam surpresos. Mas os sons que viam do andar debaixo – e do próprio andar deles agora – não admitiam tempo para ponderar. John puxou Amy e deu alguns passos na direção – ao menos pelo que ele se lembrava – daonde ficava a porta.

Não foi, contudo, uma idéia tão inteligente. Alguém pensara nela primeiro e, quando ele se aproximou da parede pôde sentir as mãos se esticando para alcançá-los. Todos estavam cegos, tateando no escuro. Mal teve tempo de se esquivar de volta com Amy. Foi quando ouviu.

Tiros. John podia ouvir tiros. Pareciam vir debaixo, mas era impossível ter certeza. O simples som já era assustador o suficiente. Dessa vez foi Amy que o puxou e os dois se abaixaram, voltando para trás da poltrona. Agora, o barulho dos tiros não vinha mais só debaixo. Vinha de todos os lados.

* * *

Scully apontou a arma que o padre havia lhe dado. Tentou mirar no coração. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Seu coração batia como um louco dentro do seu peito. Todo o seu corpo tremia. Ela tentou se concentrar, mas a criatura começou a se mover na direção delas. Finalmente, Scully atirou. Mas não acertou no coração. A criatura parou por um segundo e tirou a estaca do peito como quem tira um ferrão de abelha. Depois, olhou para as duas com uma expressão feroz. E começou novamente a caminhar na direção delas.

Monica pegou sua arma normal e atirou uma vez. E de novo. E de novo. Dois dos tiros acertaram, mas não chegaram a fazer a criatura sequer diminuir o passo. Na escuridão, elas puderam ver garras gigantescas e ameaçadoras crescendo das mãos daquilo. Elas se entreolharam. Tentaram recuar.

Scully também atirou com sua arma normal e acertou. Mas isso novamente não fez muito efeito. Monica correu na direção da escada, mas a criatura deu um pulo e se colocou entre as duas e a saída. Elas não tinham como fugir. E a criatura parecia se divertir com aquela situação – tê-las ali, presas numa armadilha cruel. Monica deu uns passos para trás, tentando voltar para onde estava antes. Tropeçou. Caiu com um baque seco, as costas no chão. A criatura perto. Tão perto... Ela pegou sua arma e começou a atirar. Descarregou as balas. Não foi suficiente.

Podia quase sentir aquelas garras encostarem no seu rosto. Aquele olhar feroz grudado nela. Aquela expressão de quem não sente misericórdia deixando claro o que estava para acontecer. Fechou os olhos. Aquilo era demais para ela ver. E mesmo assim, com olhos fechados, era como se ela pudesse ver. E sentir. O terror era ainda maior. Ela pensou em abrir os olhos novamente, mas a criatura já devia estar sobre ela naquele momento... Depois, com um golpe apenas a criatura caiu sobre ela. Por um segundo, tudo parou.

Depois, Monica abriu os olhos. Ainda estava viva. A criatura caíra com o peso em cima do seu corpo, sim, mas estava inerte. Olhou para trás e pôde ver Scully ainda empunhando a arma de disparar estacas. Ela acertara.

* * *

- Você está bem? – sussurrou Doggett.

- Sim, eu estou inteira.

- Tem idéia do que é isso?

- Resgate. Talvez. Ou então...

- Então...

- É melhor não pensar. De qualquer forma, temos que tentar sair daqui.

- Por onde?

- Vamos tentar a porta por onde entramos.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ele, se preparando para começar a andar agachado. Os tiros continuavam.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês...

* * *

Scully ajudou Reyes a sair debaixo da criatura. O peso do seu corpo era gigantesco. A criatura era mesmo colossal. As duas deixaram-na ali, no porão, inerte, com a estaca ainda no coração e subiram as escadas correndo. Do lado de fora, sob a fraca luz do luar, pararam por um segundo. Da casa, vinham barulhos de tiros e gritos. As duas estavam ofegantes, assustadas. Tremiam. Mas ainda tinham uma tarefa a cumprir. Não podiam ainda simplesmente parar para descansar.

Monica olhou para Scully. Ela não poderia nunca fazer como Robert mandara e ficar escondida ali, do lado de fora, enquanto lá dentro o inferno continuava. Começou, então, a andar na mesma direção que os padres haviam andado antes, para os fundos da propriedade. Scully a seguiu então. Ela também não poderia ficar parada, simplesmente esperando. O Agente Doggett já havia salvado a vida dela algumas vezes. Era mais do que hora de retribuir.

Entraram, então, as duas, cuidadosamente pela porta da casa. Elas podiam sentir a escuridão ao redor delas. Os gritos, o medo.

Scully sentiu uma mão a segurando pelo braço. Por um segundo, temeu o pior, mas logo viu a cruz azul pintada no rosto do homem que a segurava.

- Vocês deviam ter ficado do lado de fora – sussurrou ele.

- Nós não poderíamos... – disse Reyes.

- Tudo bem – interrompeu ele de repente - Agora não tem mais importância. Vamos – falou, puxando-as para a saída.

- Não! O que...

- Vamos! Eu recebi ordem para sair. Todos vão sair!

E conforme ele falou, as duas viram surgindo pelo corredor vários corpos que se dirigiam para a saída onde eles estavam. Monica tentou reconhecer a silhueta do Agente Doggett, mas antes que pudesse ver, foi puxada para fora pelo padre. Ele agarrou firmemente no braço dela e, por mais que ela tentasse se soltar, só conseguiu quando eles já estavam de novo no jardim. Ela olhou, então, para cima. O brilho no telhado era indiscutível. 

A casa estava em chamas.

* * *

A voz que sussurrara a advertência no ouvido do Agente Doggett era a da mulher que os conduzira até aquela sala. Ela estava a poucos centímetros de Doggett e ele não hesitou. Antes que ela pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa, ele a acertou em cheio no rosto. A mulher se desequilibrou, mais surpresa do que efetivamente atordoada pela pancada. Foram os segundos pelos quais ele estava esperando.

Passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Amy e os dois correram agachados através da sala. As balas zuniam nos ouvidos deles. O risco era imenso, mas era necessário arriscar. Pararam quando alcançaram a parede do outro lado. Doggett sabia que eles estavam perto da outra porta. Temia que houvesse alguém nela também, para impedir a passagem, mas os dois estavam desprotegidos apoiados na parede. Não podiam esperar nem mais um segundo. Ele podia sentir o quão perto as balas passavam. Prepararam-se, então, para correr novamente, dessa vez, perto da parede, meio que tateando até a porta. Deram uns três passos apenas e pararam. A passagem estava bloqueada. Alguém bloqueava a passagem.

- Como eu disse – John ouviu a voz sussurrar levemente para Amy – isso termina hoje de um jeito ou de outro...

- Não!! – ele exclamou, puxando Amy para tentar protegê-la. Mas era tarde demais. Ele ouviu o tiro. Daquela distância, era impossível que a mulher tivesse errado. Ele se sentiu subitamente cheio de ódio. Tomado pela raiva. Não deveria terminar daquele jeito.

Provavelmente nada nem ninguém poderia tê-lo impedido de fazer o que ele fez depois disso. Sua raiva era tão grande que ele não pensou. Não se permitiu nenhum segundo de tristeza. Apenas acertou a mulher que, surpresa também, hesitou, e bateu na parede. A mão que segurava a arma se afrouxou um pouco, involuntariamente. Foi suficiente para que John pudesse agarrar a mão e tirar a arma. Ele a virou e apontou diretamente para a cabeça da mulher. Disparou cinco vezes.

Depois, virou-se para Amy. Ela estava sangrando. Sangrando muito com o tiro na barriga, mas ela ainda respirava levemente. John a pegou no colo e continuou até a porta. Um homem a atravessava no exato instante em que ele pôde vislumbrá-la. John hesitou por um momento, mas reconheceu a voz do homem quando ele o chamou. Era o motorista, Robert. Então Amy tinha razão. Aquilo era um resgate.

- Ela está ferida. Levou um tiro – disse Doggett ao se aproximar.

- Leve-a para fora. Agora. Eu vou mandar um dos carros dar a volta e pegar vocês na entrada da casa para levá-la a um hospital.

John não esperou duas vezes. Outros padres estavam saindo também e o guiaram. Ele não virou para trás. Só conseguia pensar em sair dali rápido o suficiente para salvá-la. Rezava para que não fosse tarde demais. Se tivesse olhado para trás teria visto o que os últimos padres a sair da casa estavam fazendo. 

Os tapetes, as cortinas, os móveis de madeira, tudo. Eles estavam colocando fogo em tudo.

* * *

Reyes e Scully esperaram do lado de fora até finalmente verem o Agente Doggett saindo da casa. Foi uma espera quase infinita.

- Agente Scully – disse ele, sem parar – ela está ferida.

- John...

- Eu estou bem, Monica – falou ele olhando para a agente por um minuto – mas ela não.

Só então Monica notou que Doggett carregava nos braços uma mulher desacordada e sangrando. Ele deu a volta pelo jardim, até chegar na entrada da casa. Scully e Reyes o seguiram.

O carro ainda não tinha chegado, então, John colocou Amy cuidadosamente no chão e começou a comprimir a ferida da bala. Ela estava desacordada e perdendo muito sangue. Scully se agachou e a examinou. John sabia pela expressão nos olhos da agente de que a situação não era nada boa. Amy já havia perdido tanto sangue... Ele podia sentir que a vida ia escapando daquele corpo. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

O carro chegou, então, cantando pneus. A rua estava em polvorosa. Os moradores tinham saído das suas casas, assustados com o barulho e com o fogo. Em alguns minutos, a polícia, o corpo de bombeiros estariam ali. Mas eles não encontrariam mais nada. Nenhuma evidência. John a pegou de novo nos braços e a colocou no carro. Durante todo o caminho até o hospital, ele continuou pressionando o ferimento da bala, tentando estancar o sangue. Ele sabia que não conseguiria e ainda assim não podia desistir. Não podia desistir.

****

6h03min

Scully entrou em casa silenciosamente. Não queria acordar sua mãe nem o bebê. Foi até o quarto. William dormia no berço tranqüilamente. Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de pegá-lo no colo. De abraçá-lo forte e não soltá-lo nunca mais. Inúmeras vezes naquela noite inteira, naquela longa noite ela temeu por sua vida, temeu não vê-lo novamente e agora, lá estava ela, diante do berço, observando o seu sono inocente. Ela invejou por um momento essa inocência da infância. Depois, ela não pôde deixar de lembrar que infância nem sempre é sinônimo de inocência.

Estendeu a mão e tocou levemente na face do seu filho. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Ela não o pegou no colo. Realmente não queria incomodar o sono da criança. Apenas deixou-se ficar assim, observando-o, velando o seu sono, tentando imaginar o futuro. Pensou em Mulder. Não podia deixar de pensar nele todas as vezes que olhava para o pequeno. Era impossível separar as lembranças dos dois. Era como se os três fossem apenas um. E, enquanto Mulder estava longe, era como se ela estivesse sem uma parte de si mesma. Mas ainda assim, toda vez que olhava para o William, que segurava suas delicadas mãozinhas, ela via o Mulder; ela via todo o amor que sentia por ele concretizado.

Apesar de todo o medo, de todo o terror daquela noite infernal, tudo terminara bem para ela, porque, no final das contas, ela voltou para casa, para o seu filho. E ele, aquele pequenino ser humano, era quem fazia tudo valer a pena. Para ela e para o Mulder.

* * *

Monica estava deitada na cama, de olhos abertos. Não queria pensar em tudo o que acontecera e, ao mesmo tempo, não podia parar de pensar. Assim que chegara no seu apartamento, foi tomar um banho. Ela estava exausta, suja, completamente destruída. Agora, estava deitada, quieta. A luz entrava pela janela e batia no seu rosto. Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir por mais cansada que estivesse. O terror fora demasiado. O medo, a espera, a agonia, tudo.

Ela sabia que logo teria que se levantar, que se vestir e ir para o FBI. Ninguém nunca acreditaria na noite que ela teve. E ela não podia culpá-los. Ela se perguntava se mesmo ela, que estava sempre disposta a acreditar, seria capaz de acreditar naquilo tudo se ouvisse outra pessoa contar a história. Talvez. Talvez não.

Fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar um pouco de paz. Impossível. Toda a vez que ela fechava os olhos, tudo o que via era aquela criatura terrível vindo na sua direção. Ela podia quase sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir a sua respiração. E todo o medo voltava a sua mente. Abriu de novo os olhos. Era melhor mantê-los assim. Pelo menos por enquanto.

****

10h13min

- O sol... – murmurou ela levemente, abrindo os olhos.

- Sim, o sol – respondeu John. Ele estava ao lado dela, segurando sua mão.

- Como é possível?...

- Bom – respondeu ele sorrindo – o sol nasce todos os dias...

- Sim... mas não para todas as pessoas... – e mudando o tom de voz – eu pensei que eu não fosse ver o sol nascer hoje... eu estive tão perto da morte... um segundo a mais e eu não estaria aqui agora. A vida é tão frágil...

- Eu também pensei que você não fosse conseguir, Amy. Para falar a verdade, ninguém achou que você fosse conseguir.

- E cá estou eu.

- Sim... cá está você.

John olhou cuidadosamente para ela. Ele sabia que ela era bonita, mas não tinha percebido antes o quanto ela era bonita. Amy estava pensativa, com o rosto virado para a janela. A luz batia em cheio no seu rosto, deixando seu cabelo ainda mais dourado. Havia algo nela... Doggett não sabia exatamente o que era... mas havia algo que o atraía, que o fazia confiar nela de um jeito que ele normalmente não confiaria em alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo.

- John... – murmurou ela novamente, olhando para ele. Havia ainda tanto a se dizer... e ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco... – John, eu ainda não disse isso... mas, bom – e ela sorriu – obrigada por me impedir quando eu quis... você sabe... obrigada. Por salvar minha vida.

Por um segundo, ele permitiu-se simplesmente olhar para ela, sem dizer nada. Mas aí, então, eles ouviram batidas leves na porta e Robert entrou, na sua batina. Ele não disse nada. Ficou parado, perto da porta, esperando. Foi o suficiente para que John se lembrasse de quem ela era.

Doggett se inclinou, então, encostou delicadamente sua mão no rosto de Amy e a beijou na testa – um beijo suave e leve.

- De nada – murmurou sorrindo. E depois, virou-se e saiu do quarto. Foi caminhando devagar pelo corredor do hospital até a saída - até ter finalmente o sol brilhando sobre sua cabeça. A noite, finalmente, havia terminado.


End file.
